O primeiro amor parte 1
by marianaalmeida2512
Summary: Norberto : Olha que miuda gira! Nuno : Lol de qual estas a falar? Norberto : Eu tou a falar da gira. Nuno : E qual delas é? Norberto : Tas parvo?A gira é a de cabelo preso! Nuno : Tas a brincar certo? Norberto : Ela é linda! Nuno : Tu tomas te os comprimidos? Norberto : Ela é perfeita! Nuno : Tu tas a ficar louco ! Já sei porque estas assim, foi por causa da bolada nao foi ?


O primeiro amor :)

*Na escola

Norberto : Olha que miuda gira !

Nuno : Lol de qual estas a falar ?

Norberto : Eu tou a falar da gira .

Nuno : E qual delas é ?

Norberto : Tas burro ? A gira é a de cabelo preso !

Nuno : Tas a brincar certo?

Norberto : Ela é linda !

Nuno : Tu tomas te os comprimidos ?

Norberto : Ela é perfeita !

Nuno : Tu tas a ficar louco ! Já sei porque estas assim foi por causa da bolada que levaste !

Norberto : Omg ela é mesmo gira !

Nuno : TAS ME A OUVIR ?

Norberto : Falaste ?

Nuno : Deixa lá !

*No outro lado do recreio

Ana : Mariana aquele rapaz é mesmo giro !

Mariana : O que disses te ? Não ouvi por causa dos fones !

Ana : Eu disse que aquele rapaz é mesmo giro !

Mariana : Qual rapaz ?

Ana : Aquele loiro de olhos azuis claros !

Mariana : Quem o noreberto ? Porfavor que n seija ele .

Ana : Chama se noreberto ? Que nome lindo é igula a ele .

Mariana : Ana tas bem ? Ele é mesmo feio ! Omg tu tas louca é melhor eu ligar para um medico .

Ana : Feio oque? Ele é lindo !

Mariana : É defenitivo tas a ficar louca !

Ana : Louca ? Sim tou a ficar louca de amor !

Mariana : Isto só pode ser um pesadelo ! Eu vou continuar a ouvir musica como se tu n tivesses a ficar louca .

Ana : Ele é perfeito !

* Toca para dentro e Norberto e Nuno passao por Mariana e Ana

Nuno e Mariana : Olha ele/a gosta de ti !

* Ana começa a correr feita doida e Mariana vai se lá saber por que vai atras dela

Norberto : O nuno ficaste maluca ? Devias levar um belo estalo !

*Nuno ainda a rir

Nuno : Tenta me apanhar kkkkkk !

Norberto : Eu mato te Puto !

* Na cas de banho

Ana : Tu ficas te maluca ? Porque me fizes te isso ? Pençava que eras minha amiga ?

Mariana : Eu fiz isto porque sou fixe !

Ana : Eu mato te !

Mariana : Isso é se me apanhares kkkkk !

Ana : Eu odeio te !

Mariana : Eu tambem te adoro fofa !

Ana : HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA EU VOU TE DAR UMA BELA BIFA !

Mariana : Hahahahahahahahaha .

* Ana começa a correr atras da Mariana e Norberto atras de Nuno ! Só que norebrto vai contra ana e caiem

Mariana : Ana estas bem?

Nuno : Isto é que é cair ! Alguem se partiu?

Mariana : Porra não digas isso !

Nuno : Pronto! Mal desposta !

Mariana : Mal quem?

Nuno : Mal nada hehehehehe eu nao falei !

Mariana : Acho bem !

Ana : Malta eu ainda aqui estou !

Norberto : E eu tambem estou aqui !

Mariana : E isso interessa - me aonde ?

Nuno : Ya , voces não tem perninhas , que se levantem !

Ana : Eu levantava me mas magoei - me !

Norberto : Eu ajudo te ! Estes burros nao sabem ajudar ninguem !

* Mariana e Nuno olham um para outro

Nuno e Mariana : Burros nao somos pois fizemos te pegar nas maos da Ana !

Ana e Norberto : Palermas !

Mariana : Ves ate dizem as frases ao mesmo tempo!

Ana : Tu e o Nuno fazem isso varias vezes !

Nuno : Só que há uma diferença .

Ana : Qual ?

Nuno e Mariana : Eu não gosto dela/dele !

Norberto : Podem parar !

Nuno e Mariana : Ok !

Ana : Acho que parti o pé !

Mariana : É melhor chamar o 112 .

* Mariana vai ao telemovel e ve as horas .

Mariana : Ana nos deviamos estar em aulas .

Nuno e Norberto : Nos tambem !

Mariana : Dizemos a prof. que estavamos com a ana e como ela tinha se magoado chamamos o 112 !

Norberto : Ok .

Ana : Não me consigo levantar !

Norberto : Alguem tem de te levar ao colo !

*Todos olham para o Nuno

Nuno : Não olhem para mim , o Norberto que a leve , ele é igual a mim !

Norberto : Ok eu levo .

*Norberto pega na ana ao colo e leva a para cima

Mariana : Que romantico ! São tao fofos !

Nuno : Que nojo !

Mariana : Cala te idiota !

Nuno : Mas que ?

Mariana : Só nao te dou um estalo para nao estragar o clima !

Ana : Mas que clima ?

Mariana : O vosso clima !

Norberto : Não façao filmes onde não há !

Nuno : O filme são voces que estao a fazer !

* Nuno e Mariana enpurrao Norberto que beija ana

CONTINUA :)


End file.
